The Prize
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: For Amyltrer, Final battle series...Count Egobossler has just been delivered his ultimate prize by his best Devilstar...


_Here I am__… i'm the master of your destiny…._

Amy stepped onto the platform knowing her place; she had served Galactor for many years now.

Still remembering why she was here, she looked at the latest leader of the organization as she took her place in the escort party from the ship.

She thought about her service with Galactor with some satisfaction.

Amy had survived two wars against the ISO and the Science Ninja Team, and that was no easy feat for a Devilstar.

At the time of the first war she was only a low ranking Devilstar, still in training in all areas of Martial arts and weaponry to become an expert, she had to get her skills to the highest level to become an officer in the Galactor Syndicate.

She suppressed a smile at the satisfaction that she had managed not only to survive two wars but rise up to top levels of senior officers. Her ambition was her driving force to make her name known to her leader, and now she had truly succeeded.

That was why she a part of this elite escort of the Galactor Leader who was walking ahead of them.

_Hey hey hey clear the way…There's no escape from my authority - didn't i tell you…_

Amy's shoulders straightened as she let pride fill her, her ambitions and daring nature had paid off and now she would finally get the promotion she had dreamed of, the Count would have no choice after he saw the prize she had waiting for him.

Yes, she allowed herself to smile under her decorative mask; Count Egobossler was most impressed when she returned to him to tell him herself of the gift that waited for him as he prepared to leave the Mecha.

His lips curled showing his pearly white teeth, and his cool grey eyes came to life as she told him of his prize, he adjusted his gloves and his sword belt as they spoke.

"Amy you _are_ the best." He purred as his hand gently caressed her chin, and her heart pounded as his cold grey eyes seduced her.

The latest Galactor Leader did more for Amy than any other leader ever had, she found herself fantasying about him often.

She hoped he would notice her as a woman, not just one of his soldiers after she delivered the most sort after prize in Galactor to him.

She had gone on her own for this mission with memorized pictures of her target in her mind, she was fortunate to be present when he revealed his identity to Galactor more that a year ago when Gel Sadra was Leader.

She had managed to trick him, and drugged him all on her own, nothing would ever be beyond her now, and the new found confidence made her walk even faster to be closer to Count Egobossler.

He carried that air of royalty with him as he walked with his long cape flying out majestically behind him. He walked with grandeur as his black shiny boots marched with purpose to the location of her prisoner. She watched his lose white shoulder length hair and wanted to run her fingers through it.

He walked more like a Prince she though, than a Count.

_Give me your kings let me squeeze then in my hands…_

They finally arrived at their destination and she moved to open the cell door. She wanted to present him with the prize herself.

"My Lord." She addressed him as she walked over and roughly pulled the shaggy chocolate brown mop of her prisoner to show him the face of his prize.

Two Clear sky blue eyes opened and narrowed with caution, and then they darkened with hatred at the sight of Count Egobossler who gave his prisoner an arrogant smile.

"Well… well… well…what has the alley cat dragged in today?" Ego's arrogance shone through as he grinned at his prize, he walked over closer to the man tightly bounded with chains and his mouth taped up so he could only hear muffled sounds coming from his prisoner.

"Ohh Amy he _is_ a prize. "He purred and looked at her like she had served him caviar with a glass of his favourite wine.

"What did you _think_ Gatchaman…"Ego boasted loudly to all present. "That your identity could become _known,_ and you could _still_ hide from us...tut...tut." He waved a finger at the Eagle.

"Amy darling please take off that tape from his mouth." Ego asked his best Devilstar politely.

She walked so close to Ego that she brushed her left breast lightly against him as she passed him, their eyes met for a moment and he raised and eyebrow and gave her a promising smile.

She leaned down and put a boot to the Eagles throat as she enjoyed the moment of her triumph in the eyes of her beloved leader.

Then she leaned down like a cat about to play games with the mouse and deliberately ripped the tape from his face making him cry out from the pain as it left his face and drew blood from his lips.

"You _are_ handsome. "She whispered in the Eagles ear. "What a _pity_ we have to kill you…"

"_Bitch_." He spat back at her, his eyes looked dangerously in her direction.

Oh I'm _hurt._" She purred sarcastically, and gave him a pout.

His rapture glazed blue eyes turned to Count Egobossler, and he panted like he had been running a marathon as looked at the arrogant Leader of the Galactor Syndicate.

The two men looked at each other like they were in a Mexican stand off; silent challenges were issued with their eyes.

_The battle's fought and the game is won…_

They were two men who had met in combat, and now one of them was defeated and in vulnerable position.

Ego spread out his arms with his palms up, and he looked around him like a Roman Cesar about to deliver a famous speech.

"_Where_ are your famous birdie friends now Gatchaman, I _bet_ they haven't _missed _you yet…I was told that Amy captured you while you were sitting in a park looking at pigeons." He let out a sinister laugh as he threw his head back.

He leaned in closer to his prize. "You _should_ have been paying _more_ attention, and that is so _unlike_ you Gatchaman. I'm _not _disappointed though…" Honey dripped from his lips as he smirked at his prize.

The Eagle swallowed hard, and then spat in Ego's face as if he had poisonous venom in his spit, that action was returned with a backhand across his prisoner's cheek bone sending him sliding across the floor.

Ego went after him, and in his anger at the insult delivered to him by his enemy in front of his men he kicked the Eagle hard in the ribs, causing another cry of anguished pain from him after it was followed with several more blows.

Gatchaman drew deep ragged breaths so he could fight back with the only weapon he had, his voice. "Are you _afraid_ to fight me without these chains on you _blue freak_…Your not a _real_ man."

This last statement bought out Amy's anger to boiling point, and like a wild cat she readied herself to pounce on him.

Ego held up his hand, and stopped her mid flight.

"Not _yet _my dear…I want him to _suffer…_ a lot… for all the pain he has caused us… Take him to the torture chamber...I want to really hear you _scream for mercy _Gatchaman." Egos harsh voice rang out as he watched his men dragged the struggling Eagle down the hall to the chamber Ego turned to look at Amy and he took off her mask.

Her chestnut brown hair swept around her shoulders, and she smiled confidently at her leader and she held her breath at him being so close to her she could feel his warm moist breath on her skin as his pale grey eyes soften and gazed into hers.

He put his hand behind her head taking a lock of her fine chestnut hair in his fingers and drew her into him and kissed her lips.

"You have _made_ my day Amy…and tonight after we finish with the Eagle…I will take _you_ as my prize." He promised as they walked side by side down the hall and walked into the chamber together to see the Eagle strapped to the torture device in the middle of the room.

Ego looked up at Amy casually." So what shall we begin with, Amy your choice my dear."

She smiled happily at the Eagle as she thought of the fun they were about to have, she was going to get that promotion and her real prize after all….

Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's theme) by Queen


End file.
